1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a socket type tool used in removing oil filter cartridges in limited access locations on internal combustion engines.
2. State of the Art
There are many versions of oil filter tools currently available. In one such device a strap is provided for encircling the filter cartridge, and a handle associated with the strap tightens the strap around the filter cartridge. The strap form of tool is relatively inexpensive and in theory is supposed to spread the gripping force about the complete periphery of the cartridge. All too often, however, the force necessary to turn the oil filter canister results in crushing of the typical thin sheet metal side walls of the filter cartridge. In most cases, the strap tool twists and crushes the canister before the canister turns, and the workman is then presented with a formidable task of removing the crushed, twisted canister from its mounting to the engine.
Other forms of tools have been devised to accommodate removal of an oil filter canister from its mounting to an internal combustion engine. Three similar type tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,290; 3,910,140; and 4,532,835 wherein a socket-like tool is provided for accessing the oil filter cartridge axially. These tools bear a resemblance to a socket wrench that fits over the distal end of the oil filter cartridge. These tools have arcuate, encircling jaws that grasp the distal end of the oil filter cartridge, with torque being applied to the periphery of the distal end of the oil filter cartridge. Generally, in the socket form of tool described in the referenced patents, the socket portion is formed in two halves which may be drawn together by a cam and slot arrangement to engage and grip the periphery of the oil filter cartridge and provide removal torque. Unfortunately, the socket type of tool of the prior art has the same tendency as the strap tool mentioned previously to twist and crush the oil filter cartridge. Once the oil filter cartridge has been twisted and crushed, it is a very laborious, time consuming job to remove the twisted, crushed oil filter cartridge from its engagement to the engine.